


Coffee for Markus?

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Absolutely No Angst, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Brief apparition from Isabelle and Jace, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “Markus” simply said the barista as he handed the drink to Magnus.Magnus smiled and took the drink. He opened his mouth to correct the barista, Alec according to his name tag, but he blushed when Magnus smiled and Magnus couldn’t bring himself to tell him. The coffee shop was packed and he didn't want to embarrass him in front of other people. He’d tell him next time.





	Coffee for Markus?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for Malec + "you wrote my name down wrong the first time i came here and i didn’t correct you, but  
> you’re really sweet and now i don’t know how to tell you you’ve been calling me by the  
> wrong name for the past month."
> 
> So here it is. I hope you'll enjoy your reading ❤

“Markus” simply said the barista as he handed the drink to Magnus.

Magnus smiled and took the drink. He opened his mouth to correct the barista, Alec according to his name tag, but he blushed when Magnus smiled and Magnus couldn’t bring himself to tell him. The coffee shop was packed and he didn't want to embarrass him in front of other people. He’d tell him next time.

*

Magnus was a regular now, he didn’t even have to say is name anymore, Alec always had a cup ready as soon as he spotted him in the waiting line, this also meant that for the past month Magnus had been called Markus and he still hadn't said a thing.

“Hey Markus", Alec greeted Magnus, smiling.

“Hello Alexander" answered Magnus making Alec blush slightly. 

“It’s Alec, I told you already, no one calls me Alexander.”

“Well, I do, Alexander” answered Magnus with a wink

Alec sighed, shaking his head slightly and asked Magnus what he wanted.

“Two black coffee please. Tall.”

“Two?” questioned Alec before realizing what he asked, “oh my god, I’m sorry, sorry, it’s none of my business”, continued Alec immediately. 

“That’s alright,” laughed Magnus, “I have a friend meeting me today.”

Alec nodded and turned around to make the coffees and Magnus walked to the end of the counter where they gave the orders.Raphael joined Magnus at the same time Alec was calling Magnus’ name.

“Markus, your coffees are ready.”

“Thanks darling" said Magnus as he took the coffee and handed one to Raphael who was silently judging him. He hadn't said a word yet but Magnus knew him well enough to know he was being judged right now.

They sat at a table in the back of the coffee shop near a window and as soon as they sat down Raphael asked what was going on.

“Nothing?”

“He called you Markus.”

“I know, I know" sighed Magnus, “the first time I came here he misunderstood my name and I still haven't corrected him.”

Raphael rolled his eyes.

“Stop judging me okay. I come here, we flirt a little bit, I order coffee and one day I’ll tell him my name is actually Magnus.”

“You flirt? You called him darling and he blushed, that’s not what I call flirting. You’re usually more aggressive than that.”

“Exactly, he blush when I call him darling, I don’t want to kill him.”

“You’re ridiculous Magnus” answered Raphael.

*

Magnus was on his way to the coffee shop with the firm intention of asking Alec out. He didn’t know why but there was something about Alec that attracted him, beside his pretty face, and he really wanted to get to know him better and at the coffee shop they never had time to talk. 

Magnus walked in the coffee shop but instead of seeing Alec behind the counter there was a tall, muscular blond man that looked like he belonged more to a gym than a coffee shop. 

“Hi,” said the barista, “can I help you?”

“Hi, pretty boy isn't around?”

“Well I’m right there" answered the barista.

“No, I said pretty boy, sorry sweetheart. I’m looking for the tall, dark and pretty barista that blushes easily.”

“Oh you must be Markus, the gorgeous customer who calls him darling?”

“That would be me. Alexander talks about me?” questioned Magnus, delighted by the news.

“Yeah, I heard about you a lot, I’m Jace," said the barista as he extended his hand over the counter for Magnus to shake, “Alec’s brother.”

“Well, is he here today?” asked Magnus.

“Yeah, he’s in the back, I’ll go get him.”

Jace came back pushing Alec toward the counter and he disappeared in the back, letting Alec alone with Magnus.

“Hi.”

“Hello darling, how are you today?”

“I’m great, Jace said you wanted to see me?”

“I always want to see you” answered Magnus, smiling.

Alec smiled shyly and looked at his feet.

“I wanted to asked you something?”

“Oh. And what is it you wanted to ask?” said Alec awkwardly, fidgeting with the paper cup in front of him.

“Would you like to go out for a coffee sometimes?”

For a moment Alec look unimpressed and Magnus laughed.

“I mean, somewhere else. We could go for a walk or whatever you want to do” said Magnus.

“Why?”

“You intrigue me and I’d love to get to know you better Alexander. You’re a mystery.”

“I’m not.”

“You better say yes" hissed a voice from behind the door.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“Pretty sure I heard the door talk" said Magnus, chuckling. 

“Probably just my brother talking to himself.”

Jace opened the door and walked to the counter and took Alec by the shoulders, ignoring Magnus.

“I said you better say yes!”

Alec opened his mouth to say something but Jace cut him off.

“No, Izzy and me are tired of hearing you whine about how pretty he is but doing nothing about it, so before you say something stupid like no you’re gonna say yes and you’ll thank me later even if now you probably hate me.”

Jace gave Alec a little slap on the shoulder and went back to the kitchen. Alec glared at Jace until he was out of sight and turned back to Magnus. His face was red and Magnus couldn’t tell if it was because he was blushing or because he was pissed at his brother.

“Sorry for that," said Alec, “I’m going to kill him.”

“Please, don’t do that. I don’t want you to go to prison, orange is not your color.”

Alec laughed.

“Yes, okay I’d love to go out with you.”

The door from the back reopened and Jace threw a jacket in Alec’s direction.

“Go now, it’s dead today and if I need help I’ll call Izzy, now go.”

Alec held his hand up and told Magnus to wait a minute. He pushed Jace in the back and the door closed behind them but Magnus could hear them argue. Magnus walked behind the counter and knocked on the door.

“Sorry to interrupt but I’m gonna go and, Alexander give me a call I will let my number on the counter.” said Magnus, winking at Alec.

 

*

Alec was laying on his couch, his head on Isabelle’s lap. Isabelle was gently playing with his hair trying to make him believe that everything would be okay.

“It’s all Jace’s fault!” whined Alec, “If he wasn't an idiot I would have gone on a date with Markus. Have I told you how pretty he is? Because he is and he’s brilliant, have I told you that?”

“Okay, enough wine for you bro, and yes you told me all that, countless time. And you know Jace wanted to help.”

“I should text him!” exclaimed Alec.

“Jace or Markus?”

“Markus! I should tell him how pretty he is.”

“You should but not when you’re drunk.”

Alec turned his face toward Isabelle and glared at her and Isabelle laughed.

“Stop that, you look like I kicked your puppy. Come one, I’ll help you go to bed and tomorrow when you feel better you can text Markus.”

“That I will do.”

Isabelle walked Alec to his bedroom and helped him getting into bed.

*

Alec woke up when a ray of sun hit him directly in the eyes. He blinked a few times and put his pillow on his face. After a few minutes he understood he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. He threw the pillow away and sat up slowly. He had a headache but it was a lot less worse than what he expected. Alec rubbed his hands over his face to erase the last trace of sleep and walked to the bathroom. He opened the cabinet and took two Tylenol just to be sure and went to the kitchen. His phone was on the counter with a note from Isabelle next to it. He groaned and threw the note in the trash. 

He checked his phone and saw Jace had texted him.

[Jace 10:33am] I’m sorry about yesterday, I was an asshole.

It was too early for that even if it was past noon now. Alec started a pot of coffee and went to take a shower. After his shower and a cup of coffee he took his phone and decided to text Magnus. He really wanted to see him.

[Alec 1:26pm] Hey, it’s Alec.

[Markus 1:31pm] Hello darling.

Alec blushed and sighed. He needed to stop blushing everytime Markus called darling. It was just a message but he could clearly hear Markus’ voice. His voice was like a purr and Alec loved it.

[Alec 1:36pm] Are you doing anything today?

Alec hit send before his courage disappeared and waited anxiously for an answer.

[Markus 1:38pm] What did you have in mind?

*

Alec grabbed a jacket and made sure he had his phone and keys before he closed the door. Alec had proposed they met in front of the coffee shop and go for a walk. When Alec arrived Magnus was already waiting for him, sitting on a bench in front of the coffee shop. He smiled broadly when he spotted Alec and Alec smiled back. He walked to the bench and stood there awkwardly.

“Hey.”

“Hello Alexander” said Magnus as he got up from the bench.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Alec didn't know what to say and he was okay with walking in silence. 

“About yesterday" started Magnus but Alec cut him off.

“I don’t want to talk about it, I’m still embarrassed and pissed at Jace.”

Magnus chuckled and Alec was glad Markus didn’t asked any more questions about it.

“Tell me about yourself", said Magnus, “I know you have a brother since I met him but I don’t know much about you.”

“I’m not a very interesting person” answered Alec deprecatingly. 

“I am sure this is not true and I want to know everything, please tell me” said Magnus again flashing his most charming smile.

“I have two brothers and a sister. You already met Jace and I have a younger brother, Max and a younger sister, Izzy. I love them more than anything. We are really close, so close sometimes they think they can mess with my life like it’s theirs” sighed Alec, “Sorry, sorry. Do you have any brother or sister?”

“No, I’m an only child but I have Raphael. He’s like the little brother I never got. He’s annoying but he only want the best for me. I also have my mom, she’s everything for me. I never knew my dad and she did everything she could to give me a good life. What about your parents?”

“My parents divorced when I was a teenager, my dad cheated on my mom. I don’t talk to him anymore anyway, he stopped talking to me after I came out.”

“I’m sorry Alexander.”

“Don’t be, he’s an asshole.”

Alec continued to talk for a while, he rarely talked about himself but with Markus it was easy to open up. He talked about his passion for archery and how he ended up opening a coffee shop with his siblings. Markus was listening to him intensely and Alec had trouble believing he hadn't bored him out yet.

They stopped for pizza on their way back and ate it in the park near Alec’s apartment. 

“I had a really great time today Markus" said Alec between two bites.

“About that…”

“You, you didn't have a great time?”

“No, no, no, I had an amazing time and I really hope we can do that again but there is something I really need to tell you.”

“O-kay, tell me” said Alec nervously.

“My name is not Markus.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“I said my name is not Markus. It’s Magnus.”

“Magnus” repeated Alec.

“The first time I stopped by the coffee shop, it was packed and very noisy and you heard Markus and you blushed when I smiled at you and I couldn't bring myself to tell you, not in front of people because I didn't want to embarrass you and I told myself I would tell you the next time but I didn't and well yeah.”

“So you’re telling me that for the past month I called you by the wrong name?”

Magnus nodded and Alec laughed. He couldn't do anything else.

“And I thought I was awkward.”

“I’m not" protested Magnus, “okay maybe a little bit. You know I was scared you would be pissed at me.”

“Why?”

“Because I lied to you.”

“It’s not like you are secretly married Magnus. You’re not secretly married?”

“No, don’t worry darling.”

“Good.”

After Magnus confession they finished their pizza in silence.

“Can I walk you home Alexander?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

On their way to Alec’s apartment their hands kept brushing and Alec took his courage and took Magnus’ hand between his, entwining their fingers. 

“It’s here" said Alec when they arrived in front of his apartment building.

“I really had a great time" said Alec, “I hope we do this again soon"

“Me too.”

Magnus was standing close to Alec and they were looking into each other’s eyes. Alec looked at Magnus’ mouth and back to his eyes and then back to his mouth. He licked his lips slowly and put his hands on Magnus’ hips bringing their body even closer. 

“Can I…?” he murmured and Magnus nodded.

Alec brought up his right hand and cupped Magnus’ face and kissed him slowly. 

“This was great.” said Magnus when they broke the kiss.

“Yeah" acquiesced Alec, his voice hoarse.

He gave a last kiss to Magnus and walked inside the apartment building. He couldn't stop smiling. Later that night Magnus texted him to ask him out again and they spent the night texting like teenagers. Alec fell asleep on his couch with a smile on his face.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
